Tea Time
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: "Kau selalu tahu makna dari bunga yang kubawa. Maaf, Tetsuna. Kali ini krisan putih kuterjemahkan dalam makna realistis. Kau tahu, bunga ini dipakai dalam acara apa?" / Oneshoot, Akafem!Kuro. Mind to RnR?


Kurang dari sepuluh menit sebelum jarum panjang bergerak menuju angka dua belas malam.

Kuroko Tetsuna mengisi air dalam jambangan bunga kosong. Diletakkannya vas yang terbuat dari kaca bening itu di atas meja tamu pada ruang kamar apartemennya. Setelahnya, gadis itu membawa baki berisi satu pot teh, dengan dua cangkir bercorak mawar merah yang berisi cairan gelap―teh, tak lupa sepiring biskuit sebagai cemilan. Sengaja ia tak menyalakan lampu karena cahaya bulan purnama merasuk dari jendela balkon dan menerangi ruangan itu, walau temaram.

Persiapan selesai. Kuroko duduk manis pada sofa tamu. Menunggu kehadiran sang kekasih yang akan datang tepat pada pukul dua belas malam.

Sedikit penasaran, bunga apa yang akan dibawa pemuda _crimson_ itu malam ini?

..

..

..

 **Tea Time**

― _Kupersembahkan sebuket krisan putih untuk kisah cinta kita_ ―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

Romance, Hurt

[Future-AU, OOC, Typos, Plotless?]

..

..

..

Tanpa menekan bel, tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu, pintu itu terbuka. Kuroko tak perlu repot-repot menyambut siapa yang bertamu tengah malam. Sudah pasti kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengunjunginya pada jam ini.

" _Okaerinasai_." Suara datar nan halus milik gadis itu sedikit bergema. Akashi Seijuurou, tanpa mengucap salam, melepas sepatu dan duduk berhadapan dengan kekasih _baby blue_ nya. Kedua iris heterokromatik bersiborok dengan iris langit musim semi Kuroko. Berdehem pelan, tangannya menyodorkan sebuket bunga. " _Tadaima_ ," ucap pemuda itu pada akhirnya.

Krisan Putih. Seulas senyum tipis terhias pada wajah Kuroko. Dengan kedua tangan diterimanya buket bunga itu, lalu diciumi aromanya untuk sesaat. "Tumben Sei-kun tidak membawa mawar seperti biasa?"

Perlahan Kuroko membuka ikatan yang menyatukan tangkai-tangkai krisan itu. Setelahnya ia meletakkan satu-persatu ke dalam jambangan bunga. "Indah sekali," komentarnya, sementara Akashi hanya menatap semua kegiatan gadisnya dalam diam.

"Kau selalu tahu makna dari bunga yang kubawa. Maaf, Tetsuna. Kali ini krisan putih kuterjemahkan dalam makna realistis. Kau tahu, bunga ini dipakai dalam acara apa?"

Hening setelahnya. Kuroko sedikit menunduk; tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sorot matanya tak terbaca. Sedang Akashi menatapnya kosong.

"Ah, minumlah dahulu tehnya, Sei-kun." Kuroko menawari dengan tiba-tiba. Menyodorkan satu cangkir untuk kekasihnya. "Maaf jika tehnya sudah agak dingin. Perlu kuganti?"

Gelengan pelan menjadi jawabannya. Akashi meneguk cairan itu dengan khidmat. Tak bersuara hingga setengah isi cangkir tandas dan menyisakan beberapa kelopak bunga warna putih yang tertinggal. "Aku tidak tahu jika aroma chamomile _tea_ akan seharum ini."

Lagi-lagi, Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencoba yang baru. Spesial untuk malam ini."

"Sou." Pemuda itu meletakkan cangkir di atas tatakan. Menghela napas setelahnya. "Kau tahu tujuanku kesini, malam ini."

"Untuk mengobrol, bukan. Biasanya begitu." Gadis itu menjawab. Akashi mendengus pelan. Diraihnya kedua tangan sang gadis, dan ia genggam dengan lembut.

"Aku berbicara tentang perpisahan besok."

Kuroko tahu. Ia hanya tak ingin mengungkitnya sekarang. Tidak di malam terakhir waktu minum teh dan kunjungan Akashi malam ini.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Kuroko menarik napas, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku sempat kecewa dengan keputusan ini. Tetapi kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa masing-masing punya kesibukan. Sei-kun akan sibuk di Kyoto dengan perusahaan, dan aku akan fokus mengajar siswa taman kanak-kanak di Tokyo."

Seulas senyum―yang kali ini ia paksakan, terbit. "Apa Momoi-san tahu tentang hal ini?"

Akashi menghela napas gusar. Pandangannya sempat teralih sesaat. "Satsuki tidak pernah tahu. Kupikir aku akan memutuskan pertunangan itu dan membawamu ke luar negeri untuk dinikahi. Tak kusangka _otousama_ memaksakan kehendak percintaan dan profesiku."

Kedua matanya sempat terpejam, berharap dapat mengusir penat dalam sekejap. "Tapi aku akan datang lagi kesini, untuk menjenguk cintaku. Setangkai mawar putih yang kelopaknya takkan pernah layu." Setelah ucapan itu, Akashi mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya, membuat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya merona dalam satu waktu.

Satu cangkir teh yang masih penuh tak tersentuh tangan Kuroko. Permukaannya sangat tenang, seakan tak terpengaruh akan emosi dari sang pemilik.

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan intens. "Akan kuceraikan Satsuki setelah tiga bulan menikah. Lalu aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan tinggal di Kanada dengan modal―"

"Dengan segala hormat, aku menolaknya. Mohon maaf."

Akashi terdiam seribu bahasa, tatkala Kuroko memotong kalimatnya. Sementara sang lawan bicara tersenyum miris. "Tidakkah Sei-kun mengerti? Kita mengakhiri ini karena tekanan keluarga, paksaan takdirmu. Momoi-san sudah merelakan Aomine-kun, dan kau akan mencampakkannya?" Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lagi. "Karena ini titah dari ayahmu, tolong patuhi. Hanya beliau yang Sei-kun punya."

' _Soal aku, tak usah dipikirkan_ ,' sambungnya dalam hati. Setelahnya isakan pelan terdengar. Akashi berdiri, berjalan menuju sofa seberang dan memeluk kekasihnya yang tengah menangis; menenangkannya. Diusapnya lembut surai baby blue milik gadis itu, dan sedikit menekan kepalanya untuk makin terbenam pada dada bidang yang terbalut kemeja dan jas formal.

Sementara jarum panjang berdetik, menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam. Isakan Kuroko sudah mulai berkurang. Akashi menyeka air matanya, dan menangkup pipi gadisnya.

"Maafkan aku." Satu kecupan dilayangkan pada kening Kuroko.

"Maaf." Satu pada hidungnya.

"Maaf." Satu lagi, pada bibirnya. Terakhir ia biarkan lama menempel, yang selanjutnya berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Akashi mendominasi, dan Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah; seperti biasa.

Barulah ketika Akashi memastikan kekasihnya terengah-engah, ia melepaskannya. Kuroko berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya.

Setelah itu, pandangannya beralih pada cangkir milik Akashi. Ia mengisinya dengan teh, dan memberikan cangkir yang permukaannya mengepulkan uap tipis karena suhu tinggi cairan itu.

Akashi menerima, tapi tak langsung meminumnya. "Tehmu sendiri sudah mendingin sekarang. Minum."

" _Ha'i_..." Kuroko sendiri mengambilnya dan meneguknya―hanya sedikit. Gadis itu menurunkan cangkir pada pangkuannya. Menatap lurus sofa yang kosong dengan pandangan tak berarti.

"Ah..." satu cangkir tandas. Akashi meletakkannya dengan sedikit kasar. Deru napas pemuda itu sedikit tersengal-sengal―entah karena panasnya cairan itu atau apa. "Tetsuna..."

Tak menghiraukan denting cangkir yang diletakkan kasar tadi, Kuroko mengembalikan cangkir pada tempatnya semula. "Hm?" begitu memalingkan wajah, yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi resah dari paras kekasihnya.

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku―ingin tidur sebentar. Di pangkuanmu."

Senyum tipis terlukiskan. "Tentu, silakan."

Perlahan, Akashi mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Kuroko. Gadis itu sendiri mengelus surai crimson sang kekasih dengan pelan, menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Te...tsuna..." setelahnya, kedua mata Akashi terpejam sempurna.

Air mata mulai menganak lagi pada pipi mulus Kuroko. Seraya tangannya masih mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya, perlahan ia mengecup dahi Akashi. Meninggalkan satu tetes air mata di atasnya―yang ia usap dengan cepat.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Sei-kun. Aku mencintaimu sayang. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu sepanjang malam ini―"

( _Di dapur, satu tangkai Lily of the Valley tergolek di samping pisau dan alas potong. Sedang satu kuncupnya teriris jadi beberapa bagian. Potongan yang simetris dengan kuncup yang berada pada dasar cangkir sang pemuda_.)

"―dan akan kukirimkan sebuket krisan putih ke rumahmu besok pagi."

..

..

..

Selesai

..

..

*) Krisan putih dalam kebudayaan Jepang, biasa diberikan saat upacara pemakaman seseorang. Bahasa bunga krisan putih: kebenaran.

*) Lily of the Valley: Salah satu bunga yang akar, daun, dan bunganya beracun. Mengandung convallatoxin, convallamarin, dan convallocid yang terkandung di dalamnya, menyebabkan napas dan detak jantung berhenti jika dikonsumsi secara berlebihan. (Sumber: Novel Girls in the Dark)

..

..

..

...Gak tau mau nulis apa lagi. Idenya tiba-tiba muncul dan akhirnya saya gak bisa tidur habis ngetik fic ini, hm. Saya pernah baca sekilas/? jika krisan putih memang digunakan dalam acara pemakaman seseorang. Kalau di barat kan biasanya pakai mawar putih ya...

Terinspirasi juga dari pic krisan putih yang saya kirim buat doi /dor. Kenapa pakai krisan putih? Ya karena kalimat "Kupersembahkan sebuket krisan putih untuk kisah cinta kita" di awal itu, sebagai lambang untuk percintaan yang harus diakhiri kalau dipadu sama kegunaan krisan putih di jepang sendiri. Menurut saya lho

Saya gak riset/? dulu sebelum nulis ff ini. Jadi, maaf jika pengartiannya banyak yang salah. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

-Shiraishi Itsuka-


End file.
